This invention relates generally to archery equipment, and particularly, to an improved bow mounted quiver. More particularly, the invention relates to a bow mounted quiver which includes means for storing a plurality of arrows on one side of a bow and a counterweight extending from the other side of the bow which to compensates for the weight of the storage means and the arrows contained therein thus substantially eliminating any net torque and the resultant tendency of the bow to twist in the archer's hand.
Bow mounted quivers are well known. Generally, such devices include an upper region for receiving the points of the arrows stored in the quiver and a lower arrow shaft holder. Means are provided for coupling both the upper and lower sections to a central portion of the bow generally on the opposite side of the riser portion and sight window opening. That is, the known quiver will extend from the right side of the bow. The additional weight of the quiver extending from the right-hand side of the bow creates a tendency for the bow to twist in the archer's hand. This, unfortunately, seriously degrades the archer's performance.